Various types of portable equipment have been developed. Examples of such portable equipment developed include portable devices in which arithmetic units that execute computer programs to perform arithmetic operations are incorporated, such as notebook personal computers (PCs), cellular phones, and smartphones, as well as wearable devices that may be worn on the body or clothing of the user.
Related art is described in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-528811 or 2010-508557.